


2 am place

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only light comes from passing street lamps and headlights of other cars, and Ryan watches Brendon talk, his face going from soft yellow to shadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 am place

The only light comes from passing street lamps and headlights of other cars, and Ryan watches Brendon talk, his face going from soft yellow to shadow. He looks at Ryan, says something, (you listening, Ross?) but Ryan doesn't hear. He's focusing on the shape of Brendon's mouth and the tuft of hair in his eyes and his easy posture. There's a pull so strong, so full of longing in Ryan's chest that he has to act on it. For right now, Jac doesn't exsist, Audrey doesn't exsist, it's just Ryan and Brendon and Brendon and Ryan and Ryanandbrendontheirlipsinterlockedandhandssearching.

They are trapped in this place, this 2 AM world when no one is texting and no one is calling and no one needs them but each other. This time when Ryan and Brendon become ryanandbrendon. Become nothing but the hand in his hair and the lips ghosting down the other's neck. The same thrill they feel on stage carries onto this time on the bus. Brendon tells him one night, (we need to stop). Ryan doesn't process what he says at first, too busy looking at the shape of him on the bus floor, his fingers twisting a thread from the couch. Brendon repeats it. (You're breaking up with me, Urie?) ( There isn't anything to break up. We just need to stop.) They go skinny dipping in myrtle beach, and Ryan stares at Brendon the whole time, can't stop. He wants to kiss him right there in the water, wants to feel the soft of his skin in the salt. He tries not to want to. He thinks that it's best if he doesn't. He goes back to shore, where the sand meets the tide and watched it ebb. He thinks we're all done. He writes for hours after, on the bus in their 2 am place but this time he's alone, him and the light of the passing street lamps and headlights turning his arms from yellow to shadow. He focuses on the empty spot next to him

. - The moon bred new Atlantic life tonight.the salt burned you right out of my eyes.and secrets we’re not proud of were taken with the tide. You don’t have to love me. You already did. 

Ryan Ross

**Author's Note:**

> The quote at the bottom is from one of Ryan's blogposts in 2006. This story is inspired by them and posts from people involved.


End file.
